the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
George Thames I
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=Dark |skin=Pale |occupation=Blacksmith |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Thames family *Thames Metalle |masters= |apprentices=George Thames II }} George Thames I was a blacksmith who came from a long line of blacksmiths who had long operated in Merchant Alley, and the father of George Thames II. During the course of his career as a blacksmith, Thames became an expert in weapon lore and supplied many customers with reliable weapons. Shortly after siring a son, he was interrogated by Charity Hirz for information regarding her sudden superpower drain and where the lightning cuffs were. The interrogation was successful. In 2020, Thames unwittingly adopted the snake Nagatha, making him a target of the fledgling Elite NoHeads several years later. His fate after losing Nagatha is unknown. Biography Early life George Thames I was born sometime between the twentieth century and 2012 (certainly before 2013, as that's the year that his son was born in) in the United States of America. He was born into the Thames family, who had been manufacturing swords for centuries. Next to nothing is known about his childhood, but it is inclined George and his parents, including Ian Thames, lived in New York City and George remained there. During the course of his career as a blacksmith, George Thames I became an expert in weapon lore and supplied many mutants and Fobbles with reliable weapons. In 2013, he gave birth to a son, who he named after himself, during the height of the First NoHead War. Between the wars In 2012, George Thames I was interrogated by Charity Hirz for information regarding her sudden drain in mutantry and where the Cuffs of Energy were. The interrogation was successful. Second NoHead War and aftermath During the Second NoHead War, Thames considered becoming a weaponsmith, but ultimately remained in his original capacity. In 2020, George Thames II located a snake named Nagatha in the cellar of the Fourth NoHead Base, as the security had been highly decreased after the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was not aware who the snake was, nor that Baby Intelligence had locked her there. It is unknown if any words were exchanged, but Thames helped her escape the cellar and adopted the serpent. Nagatha realized that the NoHeads were gone, and decided that if she must go she would go the way of any snake pet. At some point, Fobble Myra Gordon stumbled upon Nagatha at Thames' house. In 2031, Gordon was tortured by Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit, as the offenders intended to find Nagatha's whereabouts. Hell Burnbottom uncovered that George Thames had adopted Nagatha, and they went to Thames Metalle, where Thames was working with Nagatha by his side. Here, Hell Burnbottom’s ghost placed another short-term memory wipe on Thames and freed Nagatha. Personality and traits George Thames was a man of great intellect, possessing a great deal of skill as a blacksmith. He showed deep fear of Charity Hirz's wrath. He was also compassionate, as he took pity on Nagatha and adopted her, not knowing who the snake really was. Powers and abilities George Thames, just as other Thames family members, was considered as the best American blacksmith. Thames was also a good businessman, being able to operate and manage his own sword shop for a long time. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Thames family Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:20th century births Category:Fathers Category:American individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Executives and business owners Category:Blacksmiths